Not Alone
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: After feeling depressed, PewDiePie leaves behind a message for his bros and is about to post it online when Cry comes in through the door. Cry tries to save him, but, will his efforts succeed? Depressed!PewDiePie. Note: Please read the whole story that way you don't miss a thing. R & R... Rated T for suicide and some PewDieCry moments... (Nothing Sexual of course..)


_**A/N: ** This was originally not supposed to be PewDieCry, but, the fact that the song I chose talked about love, it's only natural... Also, if you don't like reading about suicide, I would suggest that you don't read this... Song is Not Alone by Darren Criss (or AVPM) and I do not own PewDiePie or Cry... Enjoy..._

* * *

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

Pewds watched as the rain fell on the ground outside of his window, the thunder rumbling, and lightning striking. The blonde could almost remember everything that's ever happened in the past couple of years. It's been so hard, and he felt as if his world was falling apart. He felt as if he couldn't even turn towards his best friend, Cry. Yes, the 20-something year old was lost and didn't have anywhere to run to. That's why his hands shook as he reached into the trunk. He pulled out a small pistol, cocking it. He laid it beside him, turning on his camera. He looked straight into the lens, and cleared his throat. His voice was cracking, he was beginning to get a slight lump in his throat. "Hahahahow's it going, bros? My name's PewDiePieeee. And this might possibly be my last video. Thank you bros for being there for me all these years, but, a lot of shit has been going on. So, I just wanted to tell you bros that even though I'm not going to be around anymore, you made my life so much better. I always enjoyed getting your mail and looking through it on the camera. So, I know this message is short, but, just remember to stay awesome, bros. Here comes the brofist… for the last time…" And with that, he did the last brofist he would ever do. Just as he was beginning to edit the video message, there was a knock on the door. Pewdie held the gun in his lap, and he looked at the door. "Come in." That was when the familiar form of Cry walked in, with a bag over his shoulder. He had forgotten that he had invited Cry to come visit him.

_**I've seen you crying  
You've felt like it's hopeless  
And I'll always do my best  
To make you see**_

"What are you editing buddy?" Cry asked, beginning to walk towards him, setting the duffel bag on the ground.

"Oh, uh, just a video. You know… a gaming video," Pewds said, turning his face away from Cry.

Of course, Cry knew about his depression, knew about the constant shelling up. He stopped, looking down into Pewdie's lap and seeing the .9 millimeter cocked and ready to go. Cry looked at Pewdie and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. He could see the small bags beginning to form under them. Cry then saw something he never thought he'd see, the man that was normally so calm and collected, actually fell out of his chairs onto his knees. Cry's heart broke for him, when he saw it. He was afraid to approach him, until Pewds looked at him, his deep blue eyes tear-filled, drops of water pouring down his cheeks. "Pewds, hand me the gun," he said, holding out his hand. Pewdie held out his hand and that's when Cry's hand touched his and Pewdie pulled him in for a tight embrace, continuing to cry. Cry wrapped his arm around his friend, beginning to comfort him. "It's okay, Pewds. It's okay."

_**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through  
**_

_**Now I know it ain't easy  
But, it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And feel you so close to me  
And you tell me**_

Cry stayed there for a good hour listening to Pewdie mumble through his tears. From what he could understand, Pewds was feeling alone. He didn't want to bother Cry with his problems. Cry laughed and looked at Pewds, shaking his head. "Pewds, you know that I've got nothing else to do than to help with your problems. That's what best friends are for, okay? So, if it's something big, tell me," he said, running his hand through the blonde's hair. His shirt was getting soaked with Pewdie's tears, but, he didn't care. "Hey Pewdie. Guess what?" Pewdie looked up and that's when Cry attacked him in a pounce-hug, beginning to tickle the blonde boy. Pewdie's laughs filled the small room, squirming from the tickling. His laugh was contagious, causing Cry to laugh out loud as well. That's when he stopped and Pewdie looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and that's when he felt better. There on Pewds' lips was a gigantic smile, the same smile that was now facing him from above. In an instant, Pewdie had Cry pinned to the floor, his hands gripping Cry's sides. "Don't do it, Pewds," he said, beginning to tense up.

"Do what Cry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, beginning to run his fingers along the sides.

"You know what," he said.

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked, suddenly attacking Cry in a wave of tickles. Cry was now squirming, trying to push Pewds' hands away from him, trying to escape.

_**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever going to bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through**_

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But, I don't need em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

Pewds chased Cry throughout the house. He escaped from the grasp, but, the blonde boy wasn't giving up on him. He gained on him and tackled him to the floor, straddling him, pinning his arms above his head. Pewds was smiling down at Cry, his blue eyes, like oceans of water. Pewdie was prepared to battle again, but, this time, he spit and dangled it above him. Cry was helpless. He couldn't move under the weight of the blonde boy. "No! No!" Cry said, beginning to toss his head. Pewdie pulled the spit back into his mouth and looked at Cry. He laughed. "Then say it!" he said. Cry shook his head. Pewdie held some spit in his mouth as he looked back down at Cry. "Say it, Cry! Otherwise, my spit is going to go inside of your mouth." Cry looked up at Pewds and sighed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Pewds is sexier and smarter than me," he said. Pewdie smirked, letting him up, and turning around. Pewdie walked into the living room where his computer was and deleted the final video, when Cry walked in and hugged Pewds from behind. Pewdie turned around and smiled, running his hands through Cry's hair and kissed his forehead. He definitely felt a lot better now. It was all thanks to Cry.

_Baby, I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever going to take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through_

Cry watched Pewds sleep, the blonde boy's arms wrapped tightly around his pillow, a stuffed Stephano under his arm. He almost couldn't believe that he had almost witnessed his friend commit suicide. He didn't know it had been that bad. However, it wasn't the only time he had had to talk Pewdie down after being depressed. He was always there on his worst days. Cry ran his hands through Pewds' hair and kissed his forehead, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He didn't want to leave Pewds' side, but, he was getting pretty tired. He sighed and walked out of the room, and laid down on the couch. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. Pewdie soon woke up after Cry had fell asleep and walked into the living room. He grabbed his camera and went back into his room. He set the camera on record and sighed, looking into the lens. "Cry, or Ryan, I know you've tried to make me feel better, and I'll never forget that. But, the thing is, there's nothing left for me here. Don't worry, I'll always love you. And if you're watching this, then it means you've probably found me dead. And if that's so, then I'm sorry you had to see me like that. But, just know, I'll always remember the fun that we've had. And I'll never forget what you've meant to me. So, Cry, for the last time, I'll be signing off now. Don't cry for me. I'll be fine. Just tell my bros what happened," he said. He lifted his fist and smiled softly, his voice cracking slightly. "One last brofist, coming in for landing." And with that, he brofisted the camera and stopped recording. He took his gun and cocked it again, put a pillow against it so as not to wake Cry up, and pulled the trigger, killing himself instantly, his body falling to the floor.

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever going to bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Cry could remember nothing from the day that he found the body of PewDiePie lying on his bedroom floor. His blue eyes closed. Cry could feel himself beginning to tear up, the tears clouding his vision, the sniffles coming. He thought he could save him. He couldn't. And there was nothing he could do now. Cry cradled the body, his friend's blood dripping all over the floor of the room, soaking into the carpet. That's when the cops broke in, and took the body away, leaving a bloodied Cry alone with a camera. He sat there, watching the video, the message that he had for Cry. The tears fell like rain, the pain that he felt; he knew would never go away, no matter how much he wanted them to. Cry stopped the tape and looked at his friend's face, the face that read the pain that he was going through. "Goodbye Pewdie. I'll… I'll never forget you man," he said, beginning to sob. The tears felt hot against his cheeks and he couldn't help but wish that he could've felt his friend's touch again. He tried… he really did. He then felt a thumb go across his cheek, and rub his shoulder, and then it was gone. Cry could swear he heard Pewdie say 'Don't cry'. Maybe Pewdie wasn't gone. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easily. And that made Cry happy inside. And it made Cry happy everyday knowing that Pewdie was still around, playing jokes on him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Awwwww... :__'(... This made me cry while I was writing it... It's sooo sad in my opinion! Also, I wasn't planning on killing Pewdie in the end, but, I wanted it to go out with a bang! So, leave me a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it... And give me some ideas for my next PewDiePie fic... :)...  
_


End file.
